


Janizu Gakuen

by arashianelf



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4558203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arashianelf/pseuds/arashianelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fukuda isn't sure if this is a school or a mansion with a lot of land.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Janizu Gakuen

**Author's Note:**

> All the ideas have been popping into my head constantly recently! So here's another one! I might make this a series, I'm not very sure. I might add pairings as well if I do... For now, it's gen. We'll see how it goes. XD

 

A lone boy stands at the gates to his new school and gapes at the sight before him, unsure if he’s looking at a school or a mansion with a lot of land.

 

“Fukuda Yuta?” a voice interrupts his gaping and he turns to meet amused eyes. He blushes and nods, “That’s me.”

  
“I’m Tatsumi Yudai. There were supposed to be two other new students with you?” Tatsumi said.

  
“They were here, but one of them talked about exploring the school and dragged the other off,” Fukuda explained.

  
“Oh god,” Tatsumi said, horrified, “Matsumoto-sempai’s going to kill me.”

  
Fukuda stares at the other student questioningly. Tatsumi shakes his head and sighs.

  
“Well then, I’ll just bring you on your introductory tour and hope that we’ll meet them somewhere,” Tatsumi says, the tail of his green armband floating through the air as he turns.

  
Fukuda nods and follows Tatsumi when he starts walking. As they start passing by buildings, Tatsumi starts rattling off names and purposes of the buildings.

  
They’re walking through the courtyard when they see someone running to them. “Tat-chan!” the boy yells, his green armband a big contrast to the black uniform they’re all wearing.

  
“What is it, Koshioka?” Tatsumi shouts, “I’m having an introductory tour!”

  
“A fight broke out near the classroom block! We have to get there and try and end it before Matsumoto-sempai hears of it and kills us all!” Koshioka says hurriedly.

  
Tatsumi curses under his breath and gestures for Fukuda to follow him as they break out into a run. “I’ll continue the introductory tour later, Fukuda. This is Koshioka Yuki,” Tatsumi introduces as they run.

  
Koshioka nods and grins his head as they near the classroom block, where a crowd is gathering.

  
“Where’s Inoue and Kato? They’re the Purples, they should be here! We’re just Greens,” Tatsumi says to Koshioka.

  
Just then, they hear voices telling the crowd to break up. “There they are,” Tatsumi says to himself. The three of them squeeze to the front of the crowd and finds four students, two boys blocking the way of another boy, and a girl collapsed behind them.

  
“What’s going on?” the voice of Inoue Harumi rings out, with Kato still urging the crowd to disperse.

  
“This guy here was trying to make unwanted sexual advances on her,” one of the boys say.

  
“Was he?” Inoue’s eyes narrow. The student in question shakes his head, excuses tumbling out of his mouth.

  
As more excuses spill out, Tatsumi turns to the two boys. “You two are Ikuta Toma and Oguri Shun, aren’t you?” he asks. Ikuta and Oguri nod. “Great. Just stay here and do not wander off. Please.” Tatsumi says.

  
Inoue just stands there with Koshioka, Fukada and Tatsumi next to her, staring the boy down.

  
Quite suddenly, they hear someone else say, “What’s going on here?”

  
Everyone whirls around and eyes widen, students muttering to each other. Fukuda looks around at everyone, terribly confused.

  
“Matsumoto-sempai, Ninomiya-sempai!” Inoue, Koshioka, Tatsumi and Kato greet, postures straightening.

  
The crowd parts like the Red Sea did for Moses. Two young men stride down the hallway, their uniforms neatly pressed and barely crumpled. One is wearing a yellow armband, and the other is wearing a purple one.

  
It’s three in the afternoon, and the sun is shining heavily down onto the hallway, much like the oppressive tension that is present in the air. “What’s going on here?” Matsumoto Jun repeats.

  
“Jun-kun!” one of the boys greet excitedly, to the horror of the students gathered. Matsumoto’s attention moves to him and his eyes close and he sighs exasperatedly. “Toma. Of course. I forgot you were coming today.”

  
Ninomiya’s eyes snap up from his DS and he snorts, pausing his game. “Well, well. Ikuta Toma and Oguri Shun. Finally decided to transfer here, huh?” he says.

  
“Hey, Nino!” “Yo.” Two greetings ring out.

  
“Koshioka,” Nino calls. “Yes, Ninomiya-sempai?” Koshioka says, alert.

  
“Go find Aiba as fast as possible, please.” Koshioka nods and leaves to do as told.

  
“Toma, explain,” Matsumoto orders, and Ikuta starts explaining. With Matsumoto-sempai there, Inoue turns her attention to the crowd still around them and forcefully makes them disperse.

  
“Hm, I see. Nino,” Matsumoto says. Ninomiya steps up to the remaining boy as Ikuta and Oguri help the girl up. “Tanaka Koki. First time offender of inappropriate conduct in this school,” Ninomiya rattles off more information about the boy, Tanaka, and Fukuda stares at the senior.

  
“Well then, it’s off to the Disciplinary with you,” Matsumoto says, and Inoue and Kato hook their arms around his and bodily drags him off.

  
Matsumoto turns to the remaining four boys and one girl just as Koshioka turns up, with Aiba behind him.

  
“Aiba-sempai!” Tatsumi greets. “Yo, Tatsumi. What happened here?” Aiba greets. “They happened.” Matsumoto says dryly, gesturing to the two new boys.

  
“Oh, Toma-kun, Shun-kun!” Aiba says delightedly. “Masa-chan!” Toma greets happily. “And who is this?” Matsumoto’s attention turns to Fukuda this time.

  
“Fukuda Yuta, Matsumoto-sempai. I was bringing him around on the introductory tour when Koshioka interrupted it to tell me about this. Ikuta-san and Oguri-san was not present when I turned up at the gates so I started with the tour hoping to meet them along the way,” Tatsumi explains, and Fukuda hurriedly bows.

  
“Good job, Tatsumi. Dismissed. Bring this girl to the Infirmary, please,” Matsumoto says, and Tatsumi nods.

  
“Kayano-chan? I’m going to bring you to the Infirmary, okay?” Tatsumi says, going over to the girl. “N-no, I want to go to the Tranquil room, please,” Kayano says softly. Tatsumi looks to Matsumoto for permission and heads off when Matsumoto nods.

  
“Nino, can you sort them now?” Matsumoto asks. Ninomiya nods, stepping up to Fukuda.

  
“Eyes on me, Fukuda.” Fukuda does as he’s told, staring into Ninomiya-sempai’s eyes. “He’s one for the Blues. Actually, wait. Fukuda, sing,” Ninomiya tells him.

  
Startled, Fukuda does so, and a clear tenor rings through the hallway. “Yep, one for the Blues.” Ninomiya confirms, “I’ve known where these two would go since we met them. Toma to the Greens, Shun to the Purples.”

  
“Okay then. Off to the Garden to sort their registration out first then,” Matsumoto says, and they start making their way through the school again.

  
As Ikuta and Oguri are distracted by Aiba and Ninomiya, Fukuda says timidly, “Erm, Matsumoto-sempai?”

  
“Yes, Fukuda-kun?” he replies. “Sorry for the questions, but what do the colours mean?” he asks.

  
Matsumoto smiles at him gently, changing his solemn face into one that looks a lot more approachable and has a hint of mischievousness, showing that his questions are welcome.

  
“The Blues is the nickname we have for the Counselling and Aesthetics sector, which is in charge of all counselling and aesthetics performances, and the head of Counselling and Aesthetics is Ohno Satoshi-kun. You’ll meet him later on.

  
“The Reds are the Finance sector, which is in charge of the finances in the school, and the head of Finance is Sakurai Sho-kun. The Greens, like Tatsumi and Koshioka, are the Activities sector, in charge of all non-school activities in the school, and the head is Aiba Masaki-kun, which is the idiot bouncing from place to place right now.

  
“The Yellows are the Admin sector, which is in charge of taking care of all the students’ basic needs and some other things like the library, and the head is Ninomiya Kazunari, over there. Finally, the Purples are the Discipline sector, which is self-explanatory, and the head is myself, Matsumoto Jun.”

  
Fukuda blinks, taking in all the information. “I see. What did it mean just now that Ninomiya-sempai sorted me into the Blues?” he asks, after a while.

  
“Every student is sorted into a sector when they first enter the school. Nino is the best at predicting which sector each student would be best placed in. Since he placed you with the Blues, I’ll be taking you to the Tranquil room later to introduce you to your new friends.” Jun explains.

  
“The Tranquil room is not actually a room, it’s more of a large hall. It’s where the Blues report for duty and also the counselling room. We’re known for our music therapy and counselling, and it’s because of them.

  
“The Disciplinary is where punishments are decided upon and carried out, and it’s where the Purples report for duty. The Garden is the Yellows’ domain, and where students go to when they have any problems with the facilities in school.

  
“The Funds building is where you report to if you’re a Red, and it’s where all the finances and expenditure of the school is taken care of. Finally, the Activities hall is where the Greens go to to report,” he further explains, “Has Tatsumi given you a school map?”

  
Fukuda shakes his head. “Well then, I’ll just show you now and I’ll give you the map later,” Jun tells him.

  
It turns out that the five buildings that Matsumoto-sempai mentioned are in the center of the school, and they are arranged in a star-like formation, the center building being the School Hall where everyone gathers in the morning before going for class.

  
Matsumoto-sempai gets all three of them registered at the Admin building, and Fukuda emerges from the building as a registered student and a school map and dorm key in hand, having been informed that his luggage has already been taken to his room.

  
Matsumoto then brings them to the Disciplinary and announces, “We have a new member. Say hi to Oguri Shun, introduce yourself and show him the works. You know what to do.” They leave to a chorus of “Understood, Matsumoto-sempai!”

  
They then head to the Activities hall next and Matsumoto practically hurls Toma in, annoyed with his constant chatter. Aiba follows him in, shouting, “New member! Initiation time!” Fukuda shudders at the bustle in the building and Matsumoto grins at his actions.

  
Ninomiya leaves to go to the Garden, as they pass it by, and Jun stops at the door to the Funds building, where a mature-looking student, who is Sakurai Sho, as Matsumoto tells him, is running around helping the other students. They are all wearing red armbands.

  
They then head to the Tranquil room and Matsumoto opens the door to a chorus of voices.

  
The two enter the hall and Fukuda looks around open-mouthed. Someone shuffles up to them and Fukuda turns to see a sleepy-looking student.

  
“Satoshi-kun, this is Fukuda Yuta. He’s new and Nino sorted him into the Blues. He also isn’t done with the tour yet. Don’t fall asleep on him, call your Blues over. Also, is Kayano okay?” Jun introduces Fukuda to Ohno-sempai.

  
Ohno nods. “Kayano’s fine, the other girls are taking care of her. You’d better go back, who knows what your Purples are doing to the poor boy.”

  
As Matsumoto leaves, Ohno calls out, “Blues!” which interrupts the singing. The chorus of voices cut off immediately, leaving an echo ringing throughout the hall. Everyone’s attention turns to Ohno and the student standing next to him, and Fukuda visibly shrinks from all the attention.

  
“We have a new student. He hasn’t been through the introductory tour, so sort yourselves out and help him. The rest of you, back to practicing,” Ohno tells them.

  
As a small group of students approach Fukuda, one of them holding a blue armband in his hand, Ohno turns to Fukuda and says, “I don’t think anyone has told you this yet, what with all the drama on your first day, but welcome to Janizu Gakuen. Your new home for the next few years.”

  
Fukuda smiles and thanks him. He can already tell that the next few years are going to be eventful. He’s going to have so much to write back to his parents about.

  
-

  
_Janizu Gakuen. One of the most prestigious private schools in Japan. Apart from the principal, vice-principal and teachers, the school is run almost entirely by the student body, which has never worked out before. Not before the five of them entered the school._

  
_Favoured by the principal, the five of them worked hard to improve the school and develop the system they have today. It’s without question that they will stay here and take care of the school as they grow old, after they graduate._

  
_It is them that allowed Janizu Gakuen to rise through the ranks of private schools in Japan, and it is them that will ensure the school is taken care of by the students they have trained personally when they decide to leave._

**Author's Note:**

> School map: http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/arashianelf/54342511/4583/4583_original.jpg  
> This is just what I came up with on the spot. I have no idea if things are going to stay as they are in this map, or it may change. Idk if I'll even write more for this, so. The gates are probably behind the classroom blocks, and the courtyard is basically the area around the center??? IDK. Also the boys' names aren't really OC, I got them from a list of Johnny's Jrs #itried


End file.
